


And Closer Still

by existential_naptime



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Amnesia, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Skinny!Steve, lawyer!natasha, lots of weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/existential_naptime/pseuds/existential_naptime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve chuckled and slowly pried Bucky's hands away from his face, “You know what would be funny?” </p><p>“Hmmm?” Bucky smiled lazily, his eyes closing in warm, happy stupor. </p><p>“If we got married.” </p><p>Bucky's eyes shot open as he grinned, “That would be funny.”</p><p>In which Steve and Bucky are addicted to eloping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Closer Still

**Author's Note:**

> So i saw this prompt on tumblr and had to write it with my boys. Ironically enough, I started writing this when I was suppose to be finishing my philosophy essay on the inherent misogyny of marriage.
> 
> Also, the rating may change.

The first time it happened, Steve and Bucky were barely eighteen. Steve had won a trip to Las Vegas in some fancy art competition and had taken Bucky with him. 

It was all just a big joke at the time, but they both had at least twenty drinks between so, really, everything was a big joke. Bucky was leaning against Steve, his face pressed into his neck, laughing so much that he periodically snorted. 

“Bucky. Buck. Bucky!” Steve patted him repeatedly on the shoulder. 

Bucky lifted his head, “What?” 

“What's so funny?” 

Bucky snorted with laughter, ducking his head down and covering his face with his hands. Through his fingers, he said, “I don't know.” 

Steve chuckled and slowly pried Bucky's hands away from his face, “You know what would be funny?”

“Hmmm?” Bucky smiled lazily, his eyes closing in warm, happy stupor. 

“If we got married.” 

Bucky's eyes shot open as he grinned, “That would be funny.” 

They got married in a tacky chapel. It was covered in so much satin that Steve thought he should be able to skate on it. When he tried, he bailed over a turquoise ottoman and Bucky spent the rest of the waiting period clinging to him and whispering, “You're a fucking disaster, Steve Rogers. I'm going to keep you right here.” 

The ceremony was lovely, or it would have been if Bucky could remember any of it. The only thing he remembered was pressing Steve against the door of their hotel room and kissing him breathless. He remembered sliding his hands over his cheekbones and into his hair. That kiss could have pierced any drunken haze he had inflicted on himself. That kiss was sheer bliss. 

The next day, the hangover was hell. Bucky woke up with his sticky cheek plastered against Steve's naked chest. He moaned loudly, nuzzling into Steve's chest without thinking. 

“B-Buck?” Steve wheezed. 

Bucky immediately lifted his head off of Steve's chest. He could still feel the imprints of Steve's sharp ribs on his cheek. Bucky instantly felt terrible. If he hadn't been so drunk, so out of it and mindless, he would never have fallen asleep with his heavy weight on Steve's fragile chest. 

“Stevie, fuck. I'm so sorry,” Bucky murmured, briefly placing his hand on the hollow beneath Steve's rib cage. 

“It's fine,” Steve said, wiping sleep out of his eyes. He blinked, looking around the room, “What the hell happened last night?” 

The room looked like it had been overturned. At some point, Bucky had thrown everything out of his suitcase and strewn it across the room. All his possessions lay scattered. His underwear was hanging from the ceiling fan. 

“Hey Buck?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Are you naked?” 

“No.” 

Steve laughed nervously, “Yeah, me neither.” 

Bucky whipped the blankets up, saw Steve in all his naked glory and screamed in a high pitch tone.

“We didn't!” He exclaimed, “No. We... we didn't.” 

Steve gathered the blankets around him, “No. We didn't. You're not naked. We couldn't have.” 

“Turn around. Let me see your back.”

Steve looked at Bucky with two comically high eyebrows, “Why?” 

“Because...” Bucky blushed a furious red. “I'm a back scratcher during sex, okay?” 

Steve pressed his lips together to stop himself from laughing and slowly turned around. Before he could stop himself, Bucky let out a loud gasp. Too late, he clapped his hand over his mouth. 

“What?” Steve said, twisting himself around trying to look at his back. “What is it?” 

Bucky usually wasn't the type of person to blush. His skin was darker than Steve's, so a blush rarely shone through like it did for Steve. This was the first time Steve had seen Bucky go an absolute beetroot red. 

Momentarily forgetting his nakedness, Steve jumped out of the bed. Bucky couldn't stop himself from watching Steve's cute little butt as he sprinted away and hid in the bathroom. 

“OH MY GOD!” 

Bucky sat, frozen in the bed. It took Steve awhile to come out of the bathroom. When he did, he had somehow found a pair of pants. Bucky couldn't help but feel somehow disappointed. They looked at each other for a few breathless moments. 

“Why are the words 'just married' written on my back in permanent marker?” 

Bucky shrugged and made a non-committal sound. 

“Did we...” Steve gestured between himself and Bucky, “Did we get married?” 

Bucky cast his mind back. All he could remember were soft lips on his and those soft lips were whispering in to his skin, saying over and over again, “Mr Rogers.” 

“OH MY GOD!” 

Bucky sprang out of the bed, hopping as the sheet nearly tripped him. Steve stood there, shocked, then began to twirl around in circles like a dog chasing its own tail, just to make sure the letters on his back had not changed to mean something else. Bucky ran his hands over his face, and stopped suddenly, when he felt the cold band around his finger. 

He waved his hand in front of Steve's face frantically, “I have a ring. I have a fucking ring on my finger.” 

Steve snapped it up to examine it closely, “That's my nana's ring.” 

“You gave me your nana's ring?!” Bucky squealed. “That's just... just... absurd.” 

“Give it back, jerk,” Steve tackled him. All ninety pounds of skin and bones wrapped itself around Bucky's torso like a wet towel. Bucky didn't budge but, like a knee jerk reaction, grabbed Steve and pinned him to the ground. 

“No way! Till death do we part, Punk!” He shouted, as he pinned Steve's writhing form to the ground.

“Jerk!” Steve yelled back as they wrestled against the hotel carpet. 

In a frighteningly accurate hit, Steve elbowed him in the nose. Bucky groaned in pain and fell off him, burying his face into the soft hotel carpet in defeat. 

“Buck?” Steve muttered. “Oh, gosh. I'm sorry Buck. I didn't mean-,” 

“'Sokay,” Bucky grumbled. 

They both flopped over, lying on their backs next to one another. 

“So, what're we gonna do?” Bucky asked the ceiling. 

“I dunno,” Steve replied, “Get a divorce, I guess.” 

“Yea..” Bucky murmured. It felt like a pit in his heart, but Steve was right. They weren't a couple. They had no business being married to one another, especially at eighteen years old. 

Bucky lay on the floor as Steve got up and pulled out his laptop. He began googling divorce lawyers while Bucky stayed on the floor for a little while longer. 

“Found one,” Steve said, before Bucky was ready to get up. “She's close by too.”

“What's her name?” Bucky asked.

“Natasha Romanoff.” 

Bucky snorted, “With a name like that, I wouldn't be sure if she's gonna divorce us or assassinate us.” 

Turns out, she was just going to give them annulment but not before making a large amount of awful jokes. 

“You know what's funny,” She smirked, “I have heels longer than your marriage.” 

Bucky groaned, putting his head in his hands. 

“How long were you married, anyway?” She asked, shuffling her papers as if she meant business. 

Steve had the thoughtlessness to look at his watch before answered, “About fifteen hours.” 

Natasha threw all the papers in the air and laughed as they rained down upon them. Bucky sank further into the chair, but Steve looked like he didn't know what to do so he just kept smiling. 

“But in all seriousness,” She said, as the last piece of paper fell. “It's not a big deal. It happens here all the time. I just have to ask... did you consummate the marriage?” 

Steve blushed a bright pink, “Consummate?” 

“It's when you sleep with someone after you marry them to make it official.” 

“I know what it means,” Steve squeaked and, if possible, blushed even deeper. 

“I doesn't really matter anyway,” Natasha grinned. “I was just curious.” 

“Can we please just get fucking annulled, please?!” Bucky snapped, louder and harsher than he intended to. 

“Okay, stand soldier,” She said, and pulled a document out of the top drawer of her desk, “Sign this.” 

Steve glanced sideways to Bucky as he signed the dotted line. When he was finished, Bucky snatched up the pen and nearly tore the paper with his furious signature. 

Natasha straightened the documents with a small tap, “Okay, you can leave now. If you want.” 

Bucky felt something drop out of his chest, “That's it?” 

“That's it.” 

“Okay,” Bucky clutched the armrests, “Are you sure?” 

Natahsa looked at him steadily, “I'm sure. Like I said, I do this often.” 

Steve stood up, “Thank you for your time. We'll wire your fee to you within the week.” 

Natasha smiled, “First one is on the house.” 

Steve laughed, “This... this isn't going to happen again.” 

“Oh, I'm sure.” 

She waved them off. Outside, Steve turned to Bucky and asked, “You okay?” 

Bucky sniffed, “Yeah, no. I'm fine. Just hungover.” 

Even though Steve was a full two heads shorter than Bucky, he managed to clap him on the shoulder and say, “Me too, Buck.” 

They had a greasy brunch at a nearby diner and swore over terrible coffee that they would never get married to one another again.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more chapters. I'm trying to round it off to three, but we'll see how it goes. Thanks for reading. Find me on tumblr at widowling.tumblr.com


End file.
